


Locked Out

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Darcy has a problem. Good thing Steve is there.





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for marvelfanuniverse.

The first time Steve spoke to Darcy, she had her face pressed into the window of her car.

At least, he hoped it was her car. If she was secretly a car thief, it was going to suck explaining that to Jane. 

“Hello,” he said, momentarily forgetting how nervous her presence always made him. “Do you need help?”

She turned, seemed completely unfazed by Captain America talking to her (another reason to like her), and flushed. “I locked my keys in the car.”

Steve peeked over her head and there was indeed a set of keys sticking out of the ignition. She had a shield keychain, which he decided not to say anything about. 

“I might have a crowbar in my car if you want to try that,” he said.

“Maybe,” Darcy bit her lip. “I don’t want to ruin the paint, though. This car is brand new.”

“Have you called the cops?”

“My phone is dead.” Darcy dropped her head on the window. “Today sucks so hard. First, they didn’t have sour cream and onion chips at the store, now this.”

“You can use my phone,” said Steve.

“How about you just carry my car home?”

He snorted. “I can’t do that.”

“Are you sure? Have you ever tried?”

“No, and I’m not going to.” Steve took out his phone. “If that’s what you want, I could call Dr. Banner.”

“It’s fine, I was just kidding.” There was a hint of disappointment in her tone, or maybe Steve was just imagining it. “It’d be nice if you stayed and waited for the cops with me, though.” 

“Now that I can do.”


End file.
